the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies 4
'Nazi Zombies 4 '''is the 4th part of the Nazi Zombies series and the longest of all them as it is 17 minutes video long. Story It shows the glimpse of the comic that was shown in the previous part and voices from the future and the past before the titlecard shows and cuts to the town after the events of Nazi Zombies 3. It shows the gang still hang around until Emmy decided to leave because nothing else happen. Ray wanted to do something on Halloween but Vince still sad that his comic is thrown with Alec also want it back to find out the comic ending. It is also found out that Vince did not bought the comic but found it in the backyard. Ray suspect it might be Yequil and come to visit him with Alec and Vince stay behind to watch TV. While on the way to Yequil's house, he hearing voices and seeing images of future and past as describe by two bystanders who watched him standing for 5 minutes. Despite the mysterious voices in his head, he proceed to Yequil house uneventful. As he approach to Yequil's laboratory, he found Yequil building a meteor magnet with the help of his two robots to gather Element 115 from a meteorite and turn his enemies into zombies. Before Ray scream at Yequil for this ridiculous idea, he is surprised that the comic that Yequil have is not his and questioned its existence. After that, they continue the scene with Yequil activate his machine that pull the meteorite to the Town. He too late to realized that the meteorite will kill them on impact. Ray in desperation use Yequil's time machine to stop the meteorite, Ray push it to hard that it knock Yequil out and which he accidentally fire his laser that activate the time machine. This in effect teleport the meteorite to different time, which relieve Ray and Yequil. Soon, the bigger and smaller meteorite went back in time with the big one hitting Tunguska, Russia in 1908 while the other one hit France during World War 1. Soon, in 1939 Nazi Germany had control over Germany and mobilizing to attack Poland. Group 935 core members, Dr Maxis and Dr Richtofen introduce the new power from the Element 115 to create new Wunderwaffes (Wonder Weapons) which impressed the audience especially with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. However, Richtofen have been illegal experiment with 115 with the teleporters which create zombies from the failures, looking at the failures, he starts to mastermind his plan for world domination. It shows scenes of Richtofen gathering his members from Nazi Zombies 2 for his plan and store them where they would be safe and experimented on. He also managed to trap and betray his colleague, Dr Maxis along with his daughter, Samantha with her dog turned into a Hellhound. This starts the adventure of the Ultimis Group until the moon where they exploded Earth. Ray returned with the comic to his friends and together read the ending. However, the ending is not shown instead a message that said "Break the Cycle" which disappoint his friends while Ray is worried about. Ray read the beginning of the comic which Vince left out and reveal it started by a meteorite that hit Earth and started the adventure that lead to the zombie apocalypse. This made Ray realized that he made a fatal mistake of teleporting the meteorite back in time. Soon the Town start to break apart and teleport to outer space which is now infested with zombies. Vince tried to make a joke in Nazi Zombies 3 but Ray just stole it. Meanwhile, Yequil is fending the zombies alone while his two robots are downed by zombies. Ray and Alec trying to defend the windows and door while Vince notice the environment change in the house. Yequil soon teleport himself to safety and tell Ray how they mess up that they can't fix and the only way is to survive. Soon, the gang started fighting zombies and using their new weapons, Alec with his shotgun, Ray with his Ray Gun, Vince with his assault rifle and makeshift guitar weapon and Yequil with his duel welding laser gun,EV 2000 and teleporting gun. They kill enough zombies before they got overrun in their home. Yequil soon teleport them to the Town where they see more zombies outside and killed them all. Ray and Vince hang out in another island where the Battle of the Bands happened and drinking Perk-a-Colas. Ray confess to Vince that he love Emmy and knows the code that was created when they first met. Vince told Ray that he told in different day he would have been angry but seen they kill enough zombies and have his respect. Although Vince felt he must be drunk, he support Ray to date Emmy. However, they were interfered by a new horde of zombies and retreat back to their base. Yequil saw them and warn Alec about the situation. Ray managed to escaped while Vince is lock himself behind by activating the electrical gate. However, he is too late to realize that both sides have the switch which made Vince angry but got distracted and killed by zombies. Ray and Alec is forced to watch the gruesome scene and found more zombies are coming from behind. Alec dragged Ray who is shooting zombies that killed Vince to the pink house and locked themselves with an electrical gate. Ray is still suffering the death of his friend while Alec calm him down. Soon, a sound is heard in the house and Ray realized it is Emmy with go after her and Alec is forced to chase Ray down. Ray found Emmy but she becomes a zombie and now forced to kill her but couldn't pull the trigger. Alec grabbed Emmy and told Ray to lock himself in Emmy's room, later as zombies comes to surround Alec, he pulled a grenade and kill himself including other zombies and Emmy before apologize to Emmy. Ray is now corned in Emmy's room on the bed and ready his defense against zombies that are breaking the door down, Ray was a little bit confused with Emmy's cabinet and the hole behind it. He decide to stay and put up a fight but Yequil arrive by teleportation and teleport Ray to safety. Before Yequil teleport himself, Mr Gonzales as a zombie charged at Yequil and attack him but Yequil managed to kill many zombies. Unfortunately, he got himself bitten and worried about turning into a zombie. Ray is waiting inside the place where they started and Yequil managed to teleport back himself while covering his bite wound with his laboratory coat. Ray is forced to tell Yequil that his friends is dead and realize both of them are going to die. Soon, they hear a loud sound outside and ready to fight to the death. However, they heard different sounds of killing zombies and hear voices of human, it is revealed that it was the Primis Group. The Primis Group found Ray and Yequil and Nikolai was happy to see them which lead to an argument with Takeo on comparing who is better with their Ultimis counterpart. Primis Richtofen arrived and interested the island is special than the other places that they went and asked Ray and Yequil about the connection between the zombie apocalypse and the town they are in. As Ray is bout to tell them, Yequil interfered and ask what if they told them, Richtofen reveal that they will destroy the town which scared both of them and told them there was no connection. Richtofen trust the two of them and decide to leave to defeat the Apothicons that were responsible of the zombie apocalypse. Before the Primis Group leaves, Ray ask about their own fates. Richtofen reply that they will die and will repeat all over as they are part in an eternal cycle. Even in death, their soul will just go back in time and stuck in the cycle. As the cycle is beginning again, Dempsey ask Ray is there a way to break the cycle. As Ray told them the truth, Yequil who turned into a zombie attack Ray and killed him. Richtofen soon finished them off. The cycle begin again with a dark hole with most of the members agreed to leave the island. Before Dempsey follow them, he noticed a comic on the floor with their face on it. He grabbed it before leaving it. Meanwhile, while the Town is starting the cycle gain, Albert "The Weasel" Arlington, the survivor of the cycle that happened in his prison, witness the cycle resetting and tried to stop with the comic he drawn, which consist of the events that lead to the breakdown of time and space and the zombie apocalypse, so people can tried to prevent the cycle. He wrote the message "Break The Cycle" and throw it into the cycle so it can reached. Back when the Ackermans are moving into the Town, Vince and Emmy are playing ball and talk who will fall in love with her either Alec or Ray. Soon the comic along with several stuffs from the previous timeline dropped in the backyard. Seeing this, Vince grabbed the comic while Emmy grabbed the rest and put in her cabinet. Vince look a the comic while Alec is playing a video game and the rest watching his gameplay. Alec lost the game with Pizza Guy saw his iconic line. Vince reply that the game just begin, ironically starting the cycle that caused the zombie apocalypse and eternal suffering. Mid credits scene, Dr Monty is annoyed how many times the cycle is repeated with both the kids and the Primis Group. Although he want to intervene, but he will do it next year. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Evil Dr Yequil * Robo Yequils * Tank Dempsey * Nikolai Belelnski * Takeo Masaki * Edward Richtofen * Pizza Guy * Albert Arlington * Dr Monty YouTube Description ''After 3 years, the next chapter in the Nazi Zombies saga is here, with the longest Halloween episode AND the longest episode PERIOD. From where we left off, all the events in the zombies story seemed to be just an invention made in a comic. But maybe there's more to it than meets the eye... Thanks a lot to all the voice actors that took part in this episode! You all did an amazing job! Trivia * In the intro, the voices heard is from the near end of the video, Albert Arlington and Dr Monty which symbolizes the cycle repeating as shown the comic in the intro. * The Old Man is seen with his wife and child playing Trick and Treat with Mr Ackerman when Ray leave the house. This is before he lost his family to Slenderman. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Nazi Zombies Episodes